List of house rules
These are the house rules currently in use for the campaign. Character Creation New U Station Players can reroll their character at any time but lose one level. New characters start with two special items and half the previous characters money. Death If a PC dies, the player can choose if they want the party to try and restore them to life or if they would prefer to roll a new character. Rolling a new character incurs no penalties to experience points or money. Alignments Magic and races do not have inherent alignments but these things may indicate traits (e.g. Orcs may culturally be more inclined towards practical solutions, whether that is getting in a fight or whether that is building/repairing something. They are doers). General In Game I know a guy If a PC declares they “know a guy” and it makes narrative sense, they can sketch in a character and backstory for someone who can help them out. They’ll need to make a charisma roll to see how well interacting with that character goes which may have advantage or disadvantage depending on their history. DM doesn't know If we don't know how to properly apply a rule we’ll just go with what makes the most sense at the time to keep the game moving. Have a Nap! A short rest allows you to recover 1d4+1 spell slots up to half your total spell slots. Start with your lowest used spell slot and work up. A long rest will recover all spell slots as normal. Cutscenes Certain moments in the game may have set piece events acting like cutscenes. Player Characters can interrupt these moments with actions if they wish or to make perception checks etc. on descriptions of scenes. Combat More than one way to skin a cat There will usually be a way to avoid combat entirely or to make it much easier. Sometimes these options will have planned these in and NPC’s may lead PC's to these routes if approached in the right way. Sometimes just the detailed nature of the world will let players come up with a creative option that hasn't been planned for. Nat 20 on Initiative If a PC gets a nat 20 on initiative they can EITHER shout a warning to the rest of the party giving allowing the lowest scoring character to reroll OR they can have advantage on their next ability check. Initiative Players can choose to base their initiative roll on their usual initiative modifier or to choose the modifier for the ability they will use in the first round of combat (must then use that ability even if it doesn't fit the situation anymore). If taking advantage of this rule, they must declare it BEFORE they roll. Swing and a Miss If a character fails an ability roll by 1 and it makes narrative sense, then they may have an advantage on their next attack (or their opponent may have disadvantage). Psychic Type All enemy health is halved but even average enemies stand a good chance of beating a PC's AC.